


Take Your Picture Off the Wall

by m3aculpa



Series: Blood Music [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interlude: Kurt meets an old friend while wandering about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Picture Off the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Take Your Picture Off the Wall  
>  **Fandom:** Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover **  
> Rating:** G  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Mercedes, mentions of Spike, Puck and Finn  
>  **Warnings:** Glee: AU after season 1. Buffy: Set after season 3, AU from season 4. Screwy timelines, in other words. Callousness  
>  **Word count:** 558 words  
>  **Summary** : Interlude: Kurt meets an old friend while wandering about.  
>  **a/n:** This wasn't the interlude I intended to write, but well, things happened. I was going to write about the Gem of Amara. This is more introspection than anything else; showing how much Kurt has changed since becoming a vampire.  
> 

Kurt gave the girl a glance as he passed her in the darkness. She didn’t interest him the least; he preyed almost solely on men. Unless when Spike was involved. His lips curled into a smile without his permission. He missed him. Terrorising Lima just wasn’t the same without the Big Bad. While he had Noah and Finn, things just weren’t the _same_.  
   
His quick, dismissive glance of the girl left him with little impression. To him, she was… encasing flesh and brittle bones; blood flowing her veins freely to feed him if inspiration struck. But his glance, while doing nothing for him, provoked a strange reaction in her. There was a choked inhalation and the squeaking of her sneakers against the asphalt as she spun around. Wary, he turned back around to face her.  
   
She was a big girl – he refused to call anybody fat – and her face was strangely familiar. She looked like she had seen a ghost and was clutching at her bag. It took him a while to place her. Wasn’t that strange? Just a few months ago they would have walked through the hallways, arms linked and discussing fashion.  
   
But she didn’t look a thing like his Mercedes – his Mercedes was loud, fierce, bright. Not this unkempt, wounded creature. Her hair was a mess and the way she was dressing… Mercedes Jones had known how to dress herself to make her look good. She’d done no of that nonsense to hide behind hoodies and big, baggy t-shirts. She was hot, she was fierce and she knew it.  
   
But this Mercedes Jones didn’t know that. She truly was a wounded thing.  
   
“Is something the matter?” he asked politely; keeping his voice free from intonation and recognition.  
   
If she recognised him, even in the dark, he’d have to kill her. For some reason, he was reluctant to do that. There was no lingering affection for her. Not really. He felt very little for her, aside from being a meal. But, still, _something_ made him remember how he’d valued her and cherished her. It seemed a pity to kill her, kill one of the last persons to really know Kurt-the-human.  
   
“I’m sorry,” she said weakly and that was _wrong_. “You just look a lot like somebody I knew.”  
   
“Oh,” he said, unsure how to respond to that.  
   
“He died.”  
   
“I’m sorry.”  
   
She stared at him as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. Her gaze wandered over his face greedily, as if tracing his features. He could see, somehow, in her behaviour that she really did recognise him. She was just denying it. To him, to herself. After all, the dead did not come back to life.  
   
“You should get home,” he said with a polite, distanced smile. “It isn’t safe for pretty girls out after dark.”  
   
She didn’t react to being called pretty. She just took a step back, almost in fright.  
   
“Yes,” she said. “Yes, I should. They’re waiting. My family… they’re waiting.”  
   
Letting him now she would be missed.  
   
Carefully she turned around and started to walk away. The tenseness in her shoulders spoke of how wary she was of him. It made him smirk. He turned around and started to walk away. Closing that door behind him.  
   
She would convince herself not to remember.  
   
Kurt sighed softly and kept walking towards the cemetery.  



End file.
